Loneliness
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: What happens when Kasumi's mother grants her one wish?


Standard Disclaimer I don't own any Ranma characters.  
  
Just a few notes:  
  
Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my last Ranma fic Memories and Flowers.never knew I would get so many positive reviews. =) Arigato to you all. Ok this is probably my last fic.. ( some of you maybe happy hehe.?) nah sorry to disappoint..what I meant was I wrote this almost the same time as Memories so the style would be almost the same.with the same faults and mistakes maybe. I wrote this concentrating on Ranma and Kasumi's relationship so its rather two dimensional and didn't add much dialogue from the rest of the fiancée gang. sorry about that but my next fic I would add them all in! at least I'll try. My paragraphs might still be a little messed up but I tried my best to edit it out.I find it hard to find out what mistakes I made in my writing maybe I need a proof reader? And please forgive me for writing one more long one shot story.I know some of you like it being spilt up into chapters maybe I'm lazy or didn't have the heart to do so but my next one would be long and chapterized .sumimasen. Anyway please enjoy this one. might be awhile before I post again have issues with my brain about either redoing my current Love Hina fic or doing another Ranma Kasumi fic or should I do a Nibiki and Ranma one?? Hehe I have the ideas it's my brain and my fingers who are not doing the work for me. Anyway please review this if you can either it sucks or I've improved a bit.please all are welcome.  
  
H.A  
  
Now onto the story.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard.  
  
Ranma stood perched high above on the Tendo rooftop his favorite thinking place a place where he found a little peace in his life. He was up there thinking about what his life meant to him so far, the things that happened and the things that might come. The whole morning he had spent trying to spend the entire day like 'normal' at least that was what he had planned the night before. He didn't want to fight off Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse for any reason they could have thought up with.  
  
"Do they fight me because of jealousy? Or do they fight me out of love?" he wondered. "Then there are the girls Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi do they fight with each other just because to get my heart or by winning they get to show me off as their trophy" Ranma thought again as his eyes stared deep into the starry night sky above.  
  
He was getting tired of doing the same routine day in day out. It was fight, fight and more fighting be it with the male enemies or his female fiancées. He thought being on the road with his dad was bad, but his current situation was much worst. Sure he had a home well sort of at least a place with a roof and a futon, but the troubles that came along by staying so long in a particular place was getting to him. Even the average people of Nerima were avoiding him like the plague because of what they associate with him.trouble. For once Ranma wished that he was a normal kid. no Jusenkyo curse to worry about and no fiancées to hunt him down.just a normal average plain life.  
  
Ranma was walking back to his room via the edge of the roof when he heard the soft sounds of someone crying that made him come to an abrupt stop. He kneeled down his ears perked up like a cat trying to pick up who or where it came.from listening quietly he soon heard a voice speak up as almost reciting a prayer to the heavens.  
  
"Mother, am I doing the right thing? I'm trying my best to take care of them.I truly am but sometimes I wish I could just enjoy a moment to do the things I like to enjoy myself. I'm not complaining mother.I'm happy to do the work around the house but I miss being a woman. I haven't dated since I was 12 that didn't count because that was a school dance where we were all paired up with boys. I never even openly flirted with boys before. sometimes I think I've forgotten how to flirt or maybe I was afraid to.scared to because I know it'd lead to nowhere." the soft voice trailed off and silent crying rang out thru the window slowly disappearing into the night sky.  
  
As Ranma slowly bent over and peaked under the roof he could see a lone figure sitting down by a dark open window. he didn't have to see her face to know who it was for he already knew who was it. it was Kasumi's window. Ranma didn't dwell long there to listen to Kasumi's confessions of the heart for he respected her too much to eavesdrop on her pouring her soul out. But as Ranma went to sleep that night he couldn't help but think about the events that just happened. Ranma had always thought that Kasumi was always happy.true sometimes he thought that she was a little too happy for her own good always smiling no matter how bad it got. But tonight he had sort of found out the sad truth behind the smiles and the optimism and it made his heart go out to her.  
  
"Don't be afraid." said a voice that filled Ranma's head as he slept. "I am Tendo Kimiko and I have decided to have a little chat with you, Saotome Ranma" "Me? Why me?" asked a rather confused Ranma his voice directed at the dark void in front of him. Ranma could see himself but couldn't see anything else as he waved his hands around the air hoping to catch hold of something solid. "If you more comfortable to chat to a face then I'll be happy to oblige." The figure of a lady slowly materialized right in front of Ranma behind a bright screen of light. His eyes blinded at first but soon recovered to focus in on the image of a woman in her late twenties dressed in a white kimono and he almost swore that she looked like her. "You're right, Kasumi and me.we almost look alike don't we?" said the Tendo Mother with a light smile on her lips "You must be wondering of all the people in this house why did I chose to talk with you?" spoke the figure as she slowly knelt down before him. Ranma just nodded his head and was about to ask something but stopped half way.  
  
"I came into your dream because I need you to help my daughter, Kasumi...would you do that for me?" asked the Tendo mother. "But.. I'm.sort of... already engaged to Akan.." stammered Ranma as he interrupted the Tendo Mother. "I know Ranma, I'm not asking you to take Kasumi as your fiancée.what I want from you is to be a friend to Kasumi.she never did get to meet other people her age or in your case somewhere near her age. No strings, no nothing to bind you to her, I'll even leave this up to you to decide if you want to do me this" Ranma listened quietly but his mind was astir with thoughts, he knew now how lonely Kasumi was he noticed it sometimes when she would just look blankly at other couples her age walking by her...their laughing and giggling mesmerized her. Ranma had always wanted to do something but was always so afraid to get close to her in fear of being treated to violent retaliations from her youngest sister Akane or make her an open target to the his other fiancées. Ranma was about to say something to the ex-matriarch of the Tendo family but all he could see next was a small wave of goodbye and the sudden feeling of being pulled down.  
  
Ranma awoke with a thud as he sat up straight on his futon and looked around his bedroom it was still dark. It was almost half past five in the morning the sun was barely up, he caught sound of small light footsteps outside of his room. Thinking it might be a burglar Ranma slowly crawled over to his door and slid it open gently. As he peeked out he managed to catch sight of a figure walking past his room. It was too dark to see who it was but Ranma wasn't going to take any chances. He stealthfully crept up to the stranger's back.in one swift motion Ranma swiftly covered the stranger's mouth with his right hand and restrained the stranger's left arm with his left hand.  
  
"Please.. Don't hurt my sisters do what you want to me but spare them.please." whispered a soft trembling voice through the cracks of his hands. "Oh Kami." Ranma cursed. Whispery he released the hold on of the stranger and stepped back, he had felt that this wasn't right from the moment he grabbed the figure. The long hair, smooth skin to his touch and it then hit him.. Ranma took a half step back but he noticed that the figure was now leaning on him for support. "Kasumi I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" Ranma whispered to Kasumi as he slowly guided her down and let her body rest on the floor. When Kasumi heard the familiar voice she let out a small moan and rested her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Kasumi I heard footsteps and I thought you were a burglar." "I thought you were a burglar too." Kasumi softly sighed as she tried to regain her strength and composure.  
  
Ranma didn't want to waste time on explanations but he knew that the shock he had given her made her legs weak so Ranma lifted her up and silently went down the staircase. Kasumi resisted at first but she was still in shock so couldn't do much about being carried downstairs by the Pig-Tailed boy. Ranma sat her down on the wooden kitchen stool and steadied her as she got her balance back. "Kasumi I'm really sorry to scare you like that.I didn't mean to" Ranma softly whispered as he knelt down in front of Kasumi. Kasumi just couldn't help but smile as she could see even through the darkness that Ranma's eyes were as wide as saucers and his voice trembling almost in fear.  
  
Kasumi lightly touched Ranma's lips with her finger to silence him but her touch made Ranma wince and close his eyes as he was prepared for the usual outcome of his mistakes. "Ranma I'm not gonna hit you, you can open your eyes now" Kasumi whispered. Ranma slowly open his eyes to see that Kasumi was now smiling her usual smile and sighed in relief. "What are you doing up so early Ranma?" asked a rather flushed Kasumi. Ranma desperately wanted to tell Kasumi that he had dreamt about her mother but thought better of it as he didn't want to give her another shock. "I kinda had a bad dream so I woke up." he replied grinningly while rubbing the back of his head. "I never knew that the great Ranma would be frighten of a silly nightmare must have been about cats right?" smiled Kasumi as she stood up rather gingerly. "Yeah. cats.are you sure you should be standing up Kasumi?" asked Ranma as he extended his arms out ready to catch Kasumi if she fell.  
  
"I'm fine, I need to get started on breakfast if not none of you would have any breakfast to eat.." she said while she started to bring out the pots and cutting board in preparation to make the family breakfast. "Do you always wake up this early to make breakfast, Kasumi?" asked a yawning Ranma. "Yes Ranma I have been doing this since I was twelve years old." trailed Kasumi. Her answer really came as a shock to him as he calculated that Kasumi had been doing this for eight years now. "I never realized that" Ranma sighed. Kasumi upon hearing the hint of pity in his voice perked up and tried to answer him in a positive way but for once she found it hard to say something positive.  
  
"It's ok I'm used to it now. I've been making breakfast all by myself for this long." Kasumi answered him while chopping some radish. "Well not today you won't be by yourself. I'll help you.what can I do?" asked Ranma as he stood up and walked to her side and waiting for his instructions. Kasumi tried to push Ranma's offer of help but she found that it might be a nice change of pace to have someone with her so early in the morning helping her out. She finally gave Ranma the task of cleaning up the remaining radishes and chopping them into fine strips. Kasumi herself was quite surprised at seeing Ranma's conformability of handling the task. He had managed to finish it within a few minutes faster then Kasumi would have normally done and she nodded her approval as he showed it to her.  
  
Ranma knew that he could only do so much to help Kasumi so when it was time for the actual cooking Ranma walked back and sat down on the far end of the counter and watched as the eldest Tendo daughter did her magic. She never did anything fancy in her cooking she just did what she thought was right and did it with love. Ranma's mind kept drifting back to his dream and as he watched Kasumi do the cooking he never could believe that she was actually feeling lonely and sad. The morning went as usual as it could be with a Tendo Saotome breakfast, Genma had tried to steal Ranma's breakfast and it resulted in a battle over the koi pond and Akane then sent a mallet flying to Ranma's head to tell him that they were already late for school.  
  
While in school Ranma had dozed off while in the middle of his Math class and this was when Tendo Kimiko thought it best to finish off what they started last night. "Ranma. I asked you to be Kasumi's friend, not to give her a heart-attack." frowned the Tendo Mother. "I didn't mean it.. How was I to know that she was such an early bird." Ranma answered trying not to look to catch her stare. "It doesn't matter, this is the last time I shall be visiting you so I wait to hear your answer. Would you agree to help me?" Ranma was silent at first, he was trying to think about it but in the end he gave her a stern nod of his head. With the nod of his head she suddenly disappeared and Ranma was awoke by a loud 'Bang' As his body shot up he saw Akane's hand atop his desk with her Bento on the other telling him that he had slept through the entire double math class. "No loss" he smirked.  
  
Later that afternoon, Ranma decided to skip gym class, this was a first so it took Ukyou, Nabiki and Akane by surprise to see Ranma resting under a tree during gym class. He was thinking long and hard on how to approach the promise of helping Kasumi. Among all the people he knew he respected Kasumi the most so this was going to make the task even harder. With the school final bell Ranma and Akane were walking back home where Akane could see that Ranma's mind was somewhere else. "What you're thinking about...which fiancée to worm out a free meal??" said Akane with a hint of sarcasm. "I was thinking about Ka." Ranma stopped in mid sentence as he had in his long thought process almost answered Akane's question directly. "KA. WHO!!!... WHEN DID YOU GET THE TIME TO MEET ANOTHER ONE!!!! RANMA YOU PERVERT!" shouted Akane as she landed a vicious uppercut that sent Ranma flying towards the stars.  
  
"Akane, where did Ranma go? It's not like him to miss dinner." asked Kasumi who was now getting rather worried about his absence from the dinner table. "How would I know and why should I care. I'm done" huffed Akane as she proceeded up the stairs and into her room. Ranma bruised with cuts and scrapes slowly limped back to the Tendo residence, her body was held up only by using a piece of branch that she had grabbed onto when she fell down through the rather unfortunate tree. She leaped onto the front door with a wince of pain as the aforementioned landing aggravated her leg which took the brunt of the earlier accident. "This isn't what I had in mind, for once I was thinking hard and what I get. a bum leg." she sighed as she carefully limp pass the dinning room. "Ranma.Oh my. are you ok?" said a small whisper thru the dark. "Kasumi.. You're still awake??...cheez I'm sorry . ouch." hissed Ranma as he knelt down by Kasumi's side. Kasumi looked quite upset as she could see that Ranma was in visible pain just by trying to kneel beside her. "Ranma why don't you take a warm bath to ease those aching muscles then meet me in the dojo and I'll try to see what I can do with it ok?" she suggested as she held out her arm to help him up.  
  
Ranma slowly walked to the dojo his leg still felt sore but the hot bath had eased the pain slightly. As he slid the dojo door open he saw Kasumi sitting down on a mat waiting for him near the middle. She waved him to come in and patted her side to ask him to sit down beside her. "Ranma where does it hurt?" she asked. "It's my right leg I landed on it pretty hard and awkwardly after Akane sent me flying." Ranma sheepishly replied. "Ok roll up your pants leg up to your thighs and I'll apply this hot cream. it should do the trick, I tried this on father when he would come back sore from training." Ranma just stared blankly at her and natural instinct kicked in when it sensed close contact to the opposite sex. His brain asked him.no telling him to leave immediately. He did. well at least he tried to.as he stood up to leave the pressure applied to the injured right leg was too much it gave way. He fell forward right straight at Kasumi the landing was surprisingly soft to both of them. Ranma had adjusted his body in mid-air while he fell to avoid hurting Kasumi. He had ended up grabbing her by her shoulders and turned her around so that she would fall on him. "Kasumi.. Are you alright? I'm so sorry..." he whispered as he lifted Kasumi's head from his chest where she had it tucked into.  
  
"It's ok Ranma I'm fine. you should really let me help you with your leg ok." she said as she pushed herself up away from Ranma's chest sporting a little blush just showing from her cheeks. Ranma knew that his leg needed some attention so he slowly rolled up the right leg of his pants and showed it to Kasumi. "It may hurt a little ok." warned Kasumi as she slowly but firmly began to massage Ranma's right calf. Ranma was visibly in pain each time Kasumi rubbed his calf but after a while the pain wasn't so bad. After about ten minutes of it Ranma felt his leg had gotten a lot better. "Thanks a lot Kasumi." smiled Ranma as he walked around a bit to show Kasumi he was better.  
  
A rather loud growling noise interrupted the dojo's silence as Ranma's stomach had violently voiced out its protest of emptiness. "Oh my.Ranma don't tell me you haven't eaten anything yet?" she asked him, her face now diverted from putting away the ointment. Ranma just smiled and shook his head sideways. After replacing back the first aid kit Kasumi led Ranma into the kitchen and began to take out a few packets of instant Ramen and started to cook it. Ranma tried to push her into letting him do it but Kasumi wasn't going to back down from the stove as it was her domain. Soon after that a steaming bowl of Ramen was placed in front of Ranma. He became to drool and with a word of thanks he proceeded to shove the hot noodles into his mouth. "Ranma please slow down. it's still hot." she warned but Ranma was too hungry to notice the pangs of heat from his tongue as he finished the meal in two minutes flat.  
  
"At least let me wash my own bowl ok and get you a cup of tea" smiled Ranma who was now sporting a rather red cherry face from eating the still boiling ramen. Kasumi just silently nodded and said thank you as Ranma poured her a nice warm cup of tea. So there they were the both of them sitting together in seemingly endless silence when Ranma decided to break the silence. "Kasumi are you happy with your life so far?" Ranma asked staring at her. "Why are you asking me that.Ranma? Of course I'm happy."Kasumi answered shocked at being asked the question but more importantly she was trying hard not to let him sense her fear. Ranma could sense her anxiety but decided to push on "Kasumi what did you use to like to do before when you were a kid? I mean for fun and with your friends" Kasumi had looked at Ranma and thought about answering. "I'm sorry Ranma...please excuse me I'm feeling a little tried now. I'll be going up to my room to sleep. good night." were the only words she said as she silently ran out of the kitchen. Ranma could see on the kitchen that Kasumi had left droplets of her and cursed himself for pushing her to hard.  
  
"Ranma. I asked you to befriend my daughter not make her cry. I'm beginning to understand why Akane keep calling you are an insensitive jerk!" Ranma woke up in a cold sweat as the words rang deep into his head. "Geez. I didn't mean to make her cry.I just wanted to ask her about herself." Ranma mumbled.  
  
+Whack+  
  
'Go back to sleep boy!' a sign read as it retracted itself from Ranma's head.  
  
"I guess I have to make you see for yourself..what a mother has to do to make her baby girl happy..I guess I'll have to keep visiting you until you'll get it right"  
  
Ranma was brought to a park where he saw a bunch of girls playing and into his view a little girl no more then ten carrying a basket of vegetables and fish walking by.  
  
"Kasumi why don't you join us and play with us?" shouted one of the girls.  
  
"Masako.you know she can't because she has to play 'mommy' to her younger sisters and father." whispered a girl to her friend. Those words made Ranma felt a twinge in his heart as he saw Kasumi just continue to walk pass them her little face in tears.  
  
Then he was rushed to another scene this time inside the Tendo home of past.  
  
"Kasumi when is mommy coming home?" asked a little girl with short blue hair.  
  
"Mommy's coming home real soon ok, she won't come back if you're a bad girl now." Kasumi whispered into Akane's ears.  
  
Then it suddenly began night and Ranma found himself now standing in front of a window where he could hear gentle sobs coming from a window he peeked inside to see a little girl crying onto her pillow whispering to herself these words.  
  
"Love comes from the heart and happiness comes from the soul."  
  
"I didn't know... I really didn't know..." he whispered as he lowered his head to his hands.  
  
The moment he reached his face touched his hands Ranma woke up to see that he was back in his room. Ranma was surprised that he had actually cried in his sleep as he wiped the few loose tears that were running down his cheeks. He got up and walked down to the kitchen.slowly opening the door he saw that Kasumi was just about to get started breakfast. He walked up behind her and let out a little gentle cough. "Oh my" she gasped softly as a hand caught the spoon in mid air before it dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry Kasumi I didn't mean to scare you. but I just wanted to apologize for last night ok." said Ranma as he placed the spoon back into her palm. "It's ok Ranma, it's not your fault.. I just didn't know what to say to you." she replied while gripping the spoon as hard as she could. "Let me give you a hand ok." Ranma asked. Kasumi didn't really know what to do now, she was now she feeling more confused and had no one to turn to for advice. She had secretly asked for someone to take notice of her and pay attention to her but she never had in her wildest dreams that it would be from her own little sister's fiancé.  
  
The day went on as usual to those whom took casual notice of Kasumi, she was smiling at everyone in the market, greeted everyone whom she met on her way back but inside of her she was asking herself questions that she herself couldn't answer and didn't want them answered. "What brought this change onto Ranma? First he's so helpful then he asked me that question and now I feel like that he seems to be paying more attention to me and my well being" thought Kasumi in silence as she slowly walked back to the dojo. It took all the strength that Kasumi could muster so that her true feelings weren't betrayed to her father or her sisters. She tried hard to let no one take notice of her rather emotionless expression during dinner while she had managed to deceive everyone she couldn't fool a certain member of the household.  
  
As Ranma laid there on the roof, he couldn't help but ask the heavens for the reason why would Kasumi's own mother would ask him to torture her own daughter. Ranma could see that Kasumi was beginning to buckle and this made his heart ache in so many ways. "Mother I know I had wished for this but why did it had to come from Ranma. his Akane's fiancé and I know he's such a sweet boy but I'm afraid of what might happen and what I might do. I wish that he would just go back to being normal but then a side of me also wishes that he would continue on doing this as I find his company so enjoyable and wonderful.. Please mother guide me. I wish you were here.. with me." Kasumi's words as if by magic were carried on the evening winds and reached Ranma's ears. "I really wish I could tell you what I'm doing but I'm not sure if you're ready for it." sighed Ranma as he crept into his room.  
  
Ranma woke up the next morning not really wanting to face the day that lies ahead. It's been like this since he had found about Kasumi's past and it was really hard for him to face Kasumi now that he knew a side of her nobody else ever knew. Ranma thanked the heavens that it was the weekend so he had an excuse to sleep in. Ranma had already lost track of the time as he just lay there on his futon staring at the ceiling and seeing images of his own childhood mirrored on Kasumi's. Here they both were each one different but almost the same in many a ways... both their childhood were robbed from them one by death and the other by choice and both of them felt one common emotion loneliness. "Ranma. are you ok? You missed breakfast" asked Kasumi as she gently peeked into Ranma's room to see it still dimly lit apart from the light that was seeping thru but his futon was empty. Kasumi gently walked in and looked around the room.  
  
The guest room was quite large but it felt bare even though it had two people living in it. Ranma's possessions if not by Kasumi's insistence would be still packed in his knapsack that goes the same with his father. As Kasumi gently folded Ranma's futon immersed by the feeling of its warmth then Kasumi realized that her action were normally reserved for a wife folding her husband's futon she blushed a bright crimson red. She didn't notice that Ranma had walked in now Ranma was still thinking of how to face Kasumi so he had his eyes skywards instead of at ground level. He thought maybe a few more hours of lying down would ease the worry so he fell forwards towards his futon, but as he did so he suddenly felt something wasn't right. Instead of the soft flat surface of his futon he was now resting on a warm and rather soft tender surface which seemed to let out a little moan of "Oh my.." Opening his eyes Ranma focused onto a light blue colored cloth and smelled nicer he looked up and gazed in horror as his eyes were now staring into a pair of misty grey eyes. Ranma had actually laid down on Kasumi and his head was now resting on her stomach.  
  
"Kasumi.. ehhhh.. I didn't know it was you. no what I meant was.. I didn't know you were here.. I'm so sorry.." As Ranma sprang up straight and bowed to Kasumi begging for her forgiveness. Ranma was expecting a rather nasty slap but in turn got a gentle giggle and a hand gently caressing his cheek pushing it up "Its ok Ranma I shouldn't be in your room in the first place without your permission." she smiled. Now Kasumi and Ranma were both feeling embarrassed about what had happened and their eyes furiously not trying to come in contact with each other but Ranma found his hand covering hers as he touched her hand that was on his face. "Hey. you worthless excuse for a martial artist what's the meaning of.." as a certain fiancée opened the door. Ranma eyes suddenly widen as his mind calculated the scenario before him, Kasumi is here holding his cheek, Kasumi and Ranma are on a futon, the room is dark and finally both of them are blushing. "RANMA..YOU NO GOOD..!!!" screamed an infuriated Akane as all he only could see a foot rising into the air and felt his jaw meeting it. The resulting kick saw Ranma sent flying through the skyline and disappearing into the horizon. Kasumi sighed as she mentally prepared to wait up for Ranma's return and the medical work she had to do to hasten the healing process.  
  
It was almost 12 midnight as Kasumi sat in the dark dining room waiting for Ranma to return, she knew that he would sometimes come back late but never this late. This made her mind race to conclusions of him either being too injured to return or had finally decided never to return, she rather wished it was the first part. injuries can heal but disappearing is another matter. "I better try looking for him." she thought as she put on her coat and ventured out into the night. Ranma was sitting down by the bench as he tried to digest what happened earlier. he and Kasumi had been caught by Akane in a rather uncompromising position and he got his up-and-comings but he was more disturbed of the fact that he allowed himself to get into that position. "I must be losing it.. I've finally gone over the deep end because I'm starting to believe that I might be having feelings for Kasumi.." he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes in his hands. "There you are. I'm so glad I found you." said a voice beside him. "Huh? Who said that? Ka.Kasumi. what you're doing here it's not safe for a girl to be out this late..." he said rather anxiously as the eldest Tendo sat there beside him smiling.  
  
"I just got worried about you that's all..you didn't come home and it had gotten late so I decided to look for you I was worried that something bad might had happened to you." she said while staring at her hands. "That's a rather nasty bruise you got there." she said as she gently traced the outline of the black and blue bruise that ran down his jaw to his cheek. "It's nothing. I had worst." Ranma sighed. "I know my sister's a little violent but she's a loving person and really a kind soul deep inside her.." Kasumi sighed trying to help her younger sister's cause a bit but found it hard to come up with the words. It was for the first time that Kasumi couldn't say anything positive about her little sister. "Yeah I know she does I guess love comes from the heart and happiness comes from the soul ." smiled Ranma as he turned to look at her and help her up so that they could begin to walk home. Ranma turned to Kasumi to see her just standing there with her mouth gapping wide and her eyes wide open. "Ranma... Where did you hear that from.?" stammered Kasumi. Ranma had to think fast he had to think his way out of this one "I read it somewhere... why?" Upon hearing Ranma's reply Kasumi somewhat returned to normal and began to walk with him. "That was close" a slightly relieved Ranma thought internally.  
  
"Ouch.." Ranma winced from the pain from the antiseptic laden cotton ball that Kasumi began to dab over his cuts and bruises. "Now, now Ranma you should have gotten use to the pain by now.." laughed Kasumi. For as long as she could remember she had been always the one to tend to his or her cuts, for once when she had caught sight of him trying to tend to his wounds himself he looked rather out of sorts as he knew where the pain was but had a rough time of reaching it. After Kasumi felt that Ranma's wounds had been well taken cared off she rushed him off to bed. Walking up the stairs they found they had reached Ranma's room so there the two of them stood silently staring at each other. "Um.. Goodnight Kasumi.. sweet dreams ok..." whispered Ranma as he slowly walked into his room. "Goodnight Ranma.." replied Kasumi under her breath.  
  
Ranma didn't exactly have an eventful sleep nor did Kasumi the both of them had dreamt the same dream which involved them being married and having 2 kids. It should be a happy dream for the two of them but for a rather small dark cloud called Akane. The ring of the alarm clock brought irritated moans from Ranma who had gotten black rings from the lack of sleep. He was surprised to see that Kasumi was absent from the table as he ignore the cries of his stomach which was being bombarded with surges of pains and agony from Akane's breakfast. He wanted to ask about Kasumi but that would put him a little situation with Akane he thought. Being a Sunday Akane had already made plans to catch a movie with a few of her friends, Nabiki was going out to collect her debts and the two elders of Tendo and Saotome were as usual engrossed in their game of shoji. This was the perfect time for Ranma to look in on Kasumi.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Kasumi. It's me Ranma.are you ok?" he whispered. He stood there looking furiously to his left and his right to see if anyone was coming up as the door slowly opened slightly and he stepped in. Kasumi's room was half lit from the half drawn curtains and he could see that Kasumi was back resting on her bed. "Are you feeling alright Kasumi?" he asked. "I'm fine Ranma just a little tired." she replied trying not to expose the frailty behind it. As Ranma sat down beside her he could make out the puffy outlines of her eyes. "Were you crying last night? Who dared to make you cry he shall taste the wrath of my fists.." He half shouted swore. This made Kasumi giggle as she placed a hand over his and pulled him down to sit down again. "No one did Ranma, I just had a bad dream that's all." while she pulled her blanket over her knees. "Ranma you look terrible yourself.didn't you get enough sleep too?" asked Kasumi as she managed to catch a glimpse of his blacken eyes when he had stood up.  
  
"Err.no I didn't get much sleep either I had a bad dream too." he sighed rubbing his head. "What was your dream about..?" Kasumi asked rather harmlessly. Now Ranma didn't want to lie to Kasumi but he couldn't tell her that he had a dream that his was married to her with kids so he sort of told Kasumi half the truth and half a lie. He missed out the part that whom he was married to and also replaced the kids with having lots cats. "Oh weird I had almost the same dream but I was married to the guy I liked but his ex-fiancée was giving a little trouble." Kasumi couldn't help but put into comparisons between Ranma's dream and her own but she just push it away as coincidence. She was about to ask Ranma something but when she turned to ask him she saw that Ranma had actually fallen asleep on her bed. She noted how peaceful he looked, how he had changed over the 2 years since he first came into her family's life. He had aged ten fold in terms of mentally aggravated stress but he deep inside he was still only an 18 year old kid. As she was about to blanket over him her robe Ranma let out a small whispered mumble "I'm trying Ms. Kimiko Ten..."  
  
Those words rang out in Kasumi's head as she dropped back onto her bed staring at the still sleeping Ranma. She could have sworn that Ranma had uttered her mother's name, but how would he have known her name when no one had spoke of it for so many years. The longer the thought the more tired she felt as she too soon felt her eyes getting heavy and she fell asleep. Ranma woke up with his customary yawn but as he open up his eyes he saw that someone was sleeping beside him on his shoulders. As he peaked forward to see who it was. the sight of a sleeping Kasumi almost made his eyes pop out of their sockets. He quickly but gently guided her back to her pillow and quietly left her room with a flash. "What was I doing falling asleep in there man.. If I got caught I would be dead meat.." Ranma mentally thanked Kami-sama that he made it out of her room alive and intact.  
  
Kasumi awoke almost an hour later but she awoke with a little smile, for the first time in her short but lonely life she felt how it was to have someone else's shoulder to fall back on be it just for a few moments. She couldn't help how they looked.Kasumi by Ranma's shoulders sleeping while his head slightly tilted to hers also asleep. Kasumi glanced at her bedside clock and after realizing that it was already 5pm she hastily rushed down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Are you sure you up to this?" Ranma asked her. He had walked into the busy chef of the house after his practice. "I'm fine now.I feel so refreshed after my little nap." Kasumi said happily. It was a lucky thing that Ranma's head was deep inside the refrigerator as he didn't want Kasumi to catch him blushing mad from hearing that.  
  
After dinner Ranma and Kasumi were alone together again since that time in her room.  
  
"I liked to build sandcastles and play jump-rope Ranma."  
  
"Huh what you mean?" Ranma stared blankly at Kasumi.  
  
"Those were the things I liked to play when I was young, you asked me that question that day and I remember that I haven't given you an answer." She smiled.  
  
"Oh. ok.. But sad thing is you didn't get much time to play those.you were too busy shopping and taking care of both Akane and Nabiki." Ranma sighed blankly at the now dried plate in his hand.  
  
Hearing Ranma's response finally pushed Kasumi to the edge. Her tears began to swell out and pour forward from her eyes. "Oh.. Kasumi.please don't cry..oh what did I do wrong now......?" as Ranma eyes darted around to find the nearest escape route. He was about to bolt when Kasumi's hand took hold of his arm "Ranma. its time you told me the truth about a few things..." she manage to say in between her sobs. Ranma did nothing but nod his head. "Later tonight ok. I'll meet you outside of your window."  
  
Kasumi was sitting beside her window waiting for Ranma she wanted to ask him about so many things. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." rang out a voice that brought her thoughts back to her room. "It's ok Ranma.Ranma you need to answer me a few questions.truthfully ok.?" Ranma knew that he had to be truthful to her so he nodded "Promise nothing but the truth."  
  
"How did you know about the kids and about them teasing me?"  
"I saw them do it in my dream.you were walking by the park carrying a  
basket. one of asked you if you wanted to play but another one shouted  
you had to play mommy to both Akane and Nabiki."  
  
"You didn't read about the love comes from the heart and happiness  
comes from the soul verse did you?"  
"No. I heard it from you when you used to whisper it to yourself  
before falling asleep at night.."  
  
By now a few slow streams of tears were already running down Kasumi's cheeks.  
  
"That bad dream you had.you were married to me weren't you?" Ranma just nodded.  
  
"Did my mother visit you somehow and tell you of these things..?" "Yes.. She visited me in my dream few days ago.."  
  
By now the slow flowing tears had been replaced by a steady gushing river of tears as Kasumi couldn't help herself but cry. her wishes to her mother were indeed heard and her mother had indeed send her a someone special to hear her heart's cries but it was her own younger sister's fiancé. "Ranma...why did...it..have to be you.." She sobbed as Ranma reached over and held her close "I don't know Kasumi. I really don't know." He whispered. After Kasumi had finished crying Ranma guided her to her bed and gently tucked her in. "Kasumi I would have told you but I didn't know how." he confessed. She just silenced him with her finger and gently sat up and kissed his brow. "I know .." smiled Kasumi as she closed her eyes.  
  
The following days turned into weeks and then months past day. The weeks spent with each other were a cacophony of new experiences for both Ranma and Kasumi as they both started to get to know each other better more and more. Ranma would help Kasumi remember more about her mother and childhood thru the images she had shown him thru his dreams and Kasumi in turn would tell her of her own childhood memories albeit a little limited. Kasumi sort of became the guide that Ranma wanted to have so much.she would be there when Akane's mallet would result in bruises and cuts that needed tending and help him be more mature and thoughtful about his surroundings. In turn Ranma became her 'friend' someone just for her to listen to her stories and feelings instead of just keeping then bottled up.  
  
Winter time came and in the Tendo Family household Christmas decorations were being readied. It took a lot of effort from Kasumi and Ranma to keep their friendship under wraps this far they would usually resort to late night talks by her window or quick meetings near the Koi pond or dojo. They didn't want to let the rest of the family know about their friendship for their own reason. Kasumi's ones were mainly focused on not hurting her younger sister's feelings while Ranma's were focused on not advertising Kasumi as a potential target to the rest of his fiancée's. Both of them were a lot happier then before everyone noticed that in particular it wasn't that hard not to notice. Kasumi smiled a lot more and Ranma seemed to follow suit, but neither wanted to admit that it was because of their close friendship.  
  
Meanwhile in the crowded a shopping mall, the whole Tendo and Saotome family were out for some last minute shopping. Nobody seemed to notice that Kasumi and Ranma had drifted off their own way and were enjoying browsing the various gifts on show. "Ranma.what would you like to get as a Christmas present?" Kasumi asked as they walked past a few shops. "Mmmmm I really don't mind what it is as long as it's from somebody I like I guess.." He replied. "How about you Kasumi what would you like to get as a present?" asked Ranma as he stopped along side Kasumi while she stared at a little puppy dog display case and was waving at the puppies on sale. "I'm a simple girl Ranma I don't like flashy things nor do I like things that are exuberant. I'll be happy just to receive a gift from the heart." she replied half smiling and almost half hinting to Ranma who was blushing and trying to look away.  
  
Later that night in the Tendo home the little family party was by now supposed to get underway but as things that could go wrong with a party did go wrong. The various fiancées had arrived uninvited and so did the male posse that tagged along with them. Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi and Akane were all fighting to see who would give their presents first to Ranma while Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno were fighting to give their presents to their separate love interests. This made a real mess of things as food, decorations and presents were sent flying all over the main hall by the various blocks, throws and jumping inside the small dining room. Ranma who sat down beside a shocked looking Kasumi was just about to slowly walk out of the room with her when he was glomped by Shampoo. "Airen no leave without Shampoo by his side." she purred. " Oh no .you're not.let go of him." Ukyou shouted. "Ho-Ho Ranma's is going to be mine tonight as we toast to our love under the winter moon.." Kodachi sang. The three girls were grabbing Ranma arms and legs trying to stake their ownership. Ranma didn't want to see this happen to him especially in front of Kasumi. He had sort of understood that as kind hearted as Kasumi was she was a little possessive in nature. She had pouted and almost totally ignored Ranma once when they were out shopping and Shampoo glomped him affectionately in public. "RANMA you pervert!!!" screamed Akane as she took out a Christmas Edition Mallet and let rip. The force of the blow sent Ranma flying into the dark snowing orbit as the girls who had clung onto just moments go him to face Akane's wrath alone. Only one pair of eyes bothered to look up at the night sky to catch where he went to and those were Kasumi's.  
  
Nobody thought that this day would come but it finally did. A battered and tattered looking Ranma slowly stomped his way down the road back to the Tendo Dojo. He had such a red angered aura surrounding him that the snow around his feet would actually melt with each of his step. Nobody noticed him get back into the party and when they did they probably wished they hadn't. Something had snapped inside Ranma .he had no others clear minded thoughts other then to bring peace to his life no matter what the costs and actions taken. Shampoo had tried to glomped him but she was met with a hard fist to her stomach that knocked the air of out her and knocked her out cold. Kodachi had warped a ribbon around him but he burst free and wound Kodachi up in it instead and stuffed a Christmas log fruit cake into her mouth, Ukyou innocently enough was about to give him his present but Ranma was in no mood for any of that.  
  
He pushed her stun pressure point to temporary make her into an ornament right smack in the middle of the living room. Ryoga was next as he tried to set up Ranma for an attack but was viciously Chestnut fisted into a pulp, Mousse was next rushing to him after Ryoga's failed attempt but Ranma splashed him with the Christmas punch turning him into the Christmas duck. Ranma god like Chestnut fists again sprang into action this time not striking the duck but rather striping him bare of his feathers. After that was done it was time for Kuno's turn, Ranma just caught his wildly waved in the air Boken and broke it in 2 pieces. He gave the delusional samurai a good whack on the head and kicked him out to the garden for good measure. Ranma finally focused in on Akane who now just standing beside him awkwardly gawking at first but while she was about to say something Ranma walked up to her and..  
  
+SLAP+  
  
"You deserved that you know why? I've gotten tired of how you've been treating me like your personal punching bag for the past few years. and you should take a look at this little magic feat missy as he dragged the pulpy mass of Ryoga and splash some beer on him and magically there laid an unconscious P-Chan"  
  
He went up to Nabiki next and took out his wallet and threw it at her face.leaving a slight reddish mark at first but that disappeared when she turned grey in anger.  
  
"You've been scheming black mailing and extorting money from me all these years.so here's my wallet. Any money left inside and in my bank account you can take it all and stuff it up your ass." he shouted.  
  
He then went over to his collection of fiancées and screamed "Enough.!! I had enough of you all.!! I here by break off all my previous engagements I held with Ukyou and Shampoo while for Kodachi just get out of my fucking life.." Ranma shouted.  
  
He then turned to the still stunned Akane who was in a mix of sobs and was trembling. "I break off the engagement with you especially, Akane.the funny thing was I actually thought that I loved you. once maybe I did but after today I've had it up to here with your uncute tomboy act. we're finished...once and for all.no more make ups this time." he whispered coldly into her ears.  
  
Ranma wasn't done yet with his announcements the poor boy had much to say as he finally brought himself to release all the pent up aggression and misgivings all this time to the open.  
  
"Dad I don't care about the family honor for all I know you never had any honor inside that fat head of yours. I'm going to met mom and tell her what I am and then go back to China to Jusenkyo and find a cure for my curse."  
  
"Mr. Soun I respect you and all but I'll don't really care if you want to get my next generation to marry your next generation of Tendo's I don't give a damn anymore. you can stuff all that honor crap down the drain."  
  
Then sitting in a corner was Kasumi.  
  
He seemed to have calm down when he slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Kasumi. I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas Party but all I wanted was to have an enjoyable time with you I really did." he whispered and gently kissed Kasumi on her cheek and took out a small parcel from his shirt and placed it on her lap.  
  
"Goodbye Kasumi.I love you." He gently whispered again into her ears and walked away.  
  
That was all she remembered the words. After the she had cleaned up all the mess from the party and everyone had left without even giving a reaction towards her. No one had mentioned anything about the kiss she had gotten from Ranma. They were practically too stunned beyond belief for all of them were left speechless after Ranma had left carrying his knapsack. They just got up and slowly left the house to their own thoughts and devices. So there she sat in the dark hall once again alone deep inside she hated it that feeling. As she took out Ranma's little present and slowly unwrapped it under dimmed lights to reveal a flowery light blue apron with a note.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
To Kasumi,  
  
I know this isn't much but it seemed the best present I can give to the best cook I know in the whole world. I wish to see you wearing it one day.  
  
Love Ranma.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kasumi cried hugging the apron close to her heart.  
  
What happened to Ranma and Kasumi and the rest? That's another story.  
  
The End 


End file.
